Aishiteru Hinata
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Sasuke kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya akibat masa lalunya. Hingga datang motivasi dari berbagai pihak. Dan kepercayaan dirinya kembali bangkit. Tapi, perjuangannya tak akan mudah dalam mendapatkan Hinata. Berjuanglah Sasuke.. / chapter 6 update.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure. Desa yang damai dan tentram. Tempat tinggalnya para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berbakat. Siapa sangka desa ini sempat terpuruk akibat penyerangan Akatsuki dan tak lama setelah itu Perang Ninja besar-besaran yang dipimpin nenek moyang Uchiha dan salah satu murid Orochimaru.

Tapi berkat seorang anak muda yang merupakan Jinchuriki berhasil membawa kedamaian dalam dunia ninja. Tak hanya mengakhiri perang, tapi ia juga menyadarkan salah satu sahabatnya yang merupakan salah satu ninja buronan yang paling dicari.

Sebut saja nama anak muda itu Uzumaki Naruto. Dan sekarang ia menempati jabatan tertinggi di desa Konoha yang merupakan cita-citanya sejak dulu, yaitu Hokage. Sekian basa-basinya. Kita langsung ke cerita utama..

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

**AISHITERU HINATA**

Pairing : SasuZee *gak lah...* SasuHina dong...

Rating : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini.

Genre : Romance

Siang itu matahari sedang bersinar dengan angkuhnya. Tapi itu semua tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang Kunoichi cantik berbadan bohay untuk latihan di tengah lapangan. Dia masih semangat menyiksa(?) pohon yang ada di hadapannya.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya tampak berkilau dibawah teriknya panas matahari. Beberapa helai rambut indigo-nya menempel di dahinya karena keringat. Mata berwarna pucatnya menatap tajam setajam kunai(?). Wajah cantiknya terlihat serius.

"hhh...hh...Lagi..." gumam Kunoichi bernama Hinata itu sambil menyeka keringatnya. Ia kembali menendang dan memukul pohon tak bersalah itu, tak peduli nasib pohon itu yang sepertinya akan tumbang, tak peduli kalau ia sudah berjam-jam berlatih ditempat itu, dan juga tak peduli kulitnya yang seputih susu akan terbakar sinar ultraviolet.

'Aku tidak lemah seperti yang Ayah katakan' batin Hinata semakin mengeraskan pukulan dan tendangannya.

'Aku bisa lebih baik dari Sakura' batin Hinata lagi.

Sakura ? Ya. Sakura adalah seorang Kunoichi hebat, kuat, cantik, pintar. Tapi bukan itu yang dilihat Hinata. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang membuat Naruto, pria yang dicintainya sekian tahun, melupakan pernyataan cintanya saat bertarung dengan Pein. Melupakannya bagai angin lalu tanpa menjawabnya. Yang ia jawab malah pernyataan cinta Sakura.

Sakit ? Pasti. Ia bahkan menangis semalaman saat mendengar Naruto mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Sakura seminggu yang lalu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan berlatih keras dan melaksanakan misi. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin melupakan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa temannya ikut prihatin melihat keadaan Hinata.

'Aku baik-baik saja. Wajar Naruto lebih memilih Sakura, ia memang lebih baik dariku. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik dari Sakura. Bukan untuk merebut Naruto. Tapi untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang, kalau aku tak se-menyedihkan yang kalian kira"

Itulah yang Hinata katakan kalau ada teman atau keluarganya yang menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja atau ada yang prihatin dengan kisah cinta Hinata.

Ia tidak sadar kalau beberapa meter dibelakangnya ada seorang Shinobi dengan rambut gelap bermodel aneh- errr...seperti pantat ayam- menatapnya dengan mata segelap langit malam itu. Sudah sekitar 3 jam ia duduk dipohon seperti monyet *di-Chidori Sasuke* sambil menatap kearah Kunoichi itu.

'Hh..ia sedang latihan atau sedang kesal' batin Shinobi itu.

'tch..' Shinobi bernama Sasuke itu mendecih kemudian melompat turun dari pohon. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus, ia melangkah menuju Hinata yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa kau..?" tanya Sasuke datar berniat mengatakan kalau ada dirinya tampak tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia berhenti memukul pohon itu, lalu berbalik menatap pemuda berparas rupawan itu.

'Dia kan...Uchiha Sasuke' batin Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia terus menatap Sasuke. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa aku setampan itu sampai-sampai kau terpesona menatapku ?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi bermakna menggoda. Hinata akhirnya tersadar dan langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"U..Uchiha-san, a..ap..apa y...yang k..kau la..lakukan d..ditempat i..ini..?" Hinata balik bertanya terbata-bata dan memakan durasi 2 menit dan masih menunduk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena masih bisa melihat rona merah yang nangkring di pipi putih Hinata.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, dan melihatmu memukul-mukul pohon tak berdosa itu" kata Sasuke berbohong. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke peduli dengan nasib pohon ? "..jadi sedang apa kau ?" Sasuke kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab Hinata. Meski ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"A..aku s..se..sedang l...la..latihan.."

"Latihan ? Percuma kau latihan kalau teman latihanmu adalah pohon" Sasuke mengejek. Hinata semakin menunduk tak berani membalas perkataan Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Kalau kau hanya berlatih dengan pohon, kau hanya berlatih menyerang. Seharusnya kau juga melatih pertahanan dirimu. Memangnya kalau ada musuh, kau hanya menyerang ? Pasti kau juga diserang" jelas Sasuke.

Jarang-jarang sasuke berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Apalagi didepan seorang gadis. Paling hanya 2 konsonan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Hn".

"B..biasanya a..aku ber..berlatih d..dengan Neji-nii. Tapi, dia s..sedang a..ada misi." Kata Hinata pelan

"Kau kan bisa mencari teman berlatih selain Neji" kata Sasuke 'misalnya aku' lanjut Sasuke salam hati.

"T..tapi siapa ? Kiba-kun d..dan Shino-kun m..masih dalam misi" kata Hinata memainkan jarinya. Lagi-lagi sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Aku bisa" kata Sasuke singkat. Mata Hinata membulat tanda ia terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang berekspresi datar.

"T..tapi_"

"Atau kau tidak mau...?" tanya Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata dengan nada suara dibuat sedikit kecewa. Padahal dia tau, gadis seperti Hinata pasti tidak bisa menolak.

"B..bukannya b..begitu_" Hinata mulai panik. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan seseorang.

"Wajar saja kau tidak mau. Mana ada orang yang mau dekat dengan seorang mantan ninja buronan sepertiku.." kata Sasuke kembali memotong kalimat Hinata masih dengan nada suara sedikit kecewa. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah panik pewaris Hyuuga itu.

"U..Uchiha-san..."

"Seharusnya Naruto membunuhku saja. Lebih baik mati daripada tidak diterima oleh penduduk Desa" kata Sasuke lagi. Oww Sasuke, kau pintar sekali ber-acting. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau dapat penghargaan Konoha Awards sebagai Shinobi yang pandai ber-acting.

Hinata menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia mencoba menyangkal perkataan Sasuke, tapi adik Itachi itu terus saja memotong kalimatnya. Hingga akhirnya...

"BAIKLAH UCHIHA SASUKE... AYO KITA BERLATIH..." teriak Hinata lantang. Sasuke terkejut, tapi masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Aww... ini bukan Hinata. Hinata biasanya berbicara halus, dan terbata-bata. Terakhir ia seperti ini saat melawan Pein. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia juga terkejut dengan tingkahnya tadi. Sasuke tersenyum, dan kali ini dilihat oleh Hinata yang menatap Sasuke masih dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo serang aku.." kata Sasuke santai seperti di pantai. Hinata masih terdiam. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hinata yang masih belum bergerak.

Sasuke melempar kunai kearah Hinata, tapi ia sengaja melesetkan lemparannya, sehingga kunai itu hanya melewati samping kanan Hinata dan menancap di pohon belakang Hinata. Perbuatan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak menyerangku, aku yang akan menyerangmu" kata Sasuke dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga" kata Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya. "...satu...dua...ti_"

"BYAKUGAN..!" seru Hinata setelah membentuk segel dengan tangannya. Setelah itu mulai menyerang Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." gumam Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

"Kita istirahat" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang tengah membungkuk dan terengah-engah.

"Tidak mau. Da..dari tadi a..aku ka...kalah terus." Kata Hinata ketika ia mampu mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau bisa mati kalau kau terus memaksakan diri. Sudahlah" kata Sasuke datar, tapi ada nada khawatir saat ia mengatakannya. Sayangnya Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak mau.." kata Hinata berlari kearah Sasuke dan mencoba menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mengunci gerakan Hinata dengan memutar tangan Hinata ke punggung. Hinata memekik kecil.

"Kita istirahat" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Ba...baiklah.."

Sasuke akhirnya melepas kunciannya, tapi tidak dengan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata. Ia malah menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan berdampingan keluar dari lapangan tempat latihan mereka.

Mengingat itu, wajah Hinata merona ditambah lagi dengan tatapan dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Terutama para gadis-gadis yang tersenyum menggoda pada Sasuke tapi begitu melihat Hinata, wajah gadis-gadis itu terlihat kesal.. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata dari ekor matanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"err... U..Uchiha-san.." panggil Hinata

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat

"K..kita mau k..kemana ?"

"Makan siang"

"T..tapi tanganku_"

"Kenapa ? Kau malu berpegangan tangan dengan mantan ninja buronan sepertiku" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata seenaknya. Sepertinya Sasuke memanfaatkan statusnya yang sebagai 'Mantan Ninja Buronan'.

"T..tidak.. Ha..hanya s..saja_"

"Kau risih dengan tatapan gadis-gadis norak itu ? Kau mau aku menegur mereka ?" mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata menggeleng cepat. Hal itu akan membuatnya malu.

"Ya sudah..." kata Sasuke santai.

Hinata kembali terdiam. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan tanpa sadar ia balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sih hanya tersenyum tipiiiiiiiisss sekali, tapi dalam hatinya ia sedang menari Hula-Hula.

"Selamat datang..." sambut Ayame saat melihat 2 orang pelangganya memasuki kedai itu.

"Wah... Hinata-san lama tak jumpa. Dan... Sasuke-san, tumben tak bersama Naruto.." kata Ayame ceria begitu mengetahui pelanggannya adalah Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Setelah itu Hinata tersenyum manis. Senyuman Hinata sempat membuat Sasuke terpanah.

"A..akhir-akhir i..ini s..sedang banyak m..misi, Ayame-san" kata Hinata

"Dobe sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya" kata Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Hinata.

Hinata tampak menghela nafas berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia meremas ujung jaketnya dibawah meja.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Hinata, menggenggam tangan Hinata dibawah meja dengan maksud menenangkan. Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke diam tapi tatapannya hangat. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ayame yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi.

"Pesan ramen 2" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ayame mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Suasana kembali hening. Tangan Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu menghela nafas. Entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Dobe itu... bodoh" kata Sasuke pelan tanpa memandang Hinata. Ia bertopang dagu dan memandang lurus kedepan. Hinata masih diam dan menunduk.

"Dia menyia-nyiakan seorang yang sejak dulu mencintainya. Dan memilih orang yang dulu selalu merendahkannya..dan malah mengejar-ngejarku.." kata Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum sinis. Hinata masih diam, tapi kali ini ia memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi itulah cinta..." kata Hinata pelan. Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan setelah itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Yah.. Cinta itu rumit. Kau menyukai Naruto. Naruto menyukai Sakura. Sakura menyukaiku. Dan aku_"

"Pesanan siap..." kata Paman Teuchi meletakkan 2 mangkuk mie Ramen didepan mereka berdua. Sasuke mendengus pelan tanda ia kesal. Dalam hatinya ia terus mengumpat tidak jelas. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..." kata Hinata halus

"Ittadakimasu" kata Sasuke dan Hinata pelan.

Paman Teuchi memperhatikan kedua pelanggannya secara seksama. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum seperti habis menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kalian... sedang kencan ?" tanya Paman Teuchi tiba-tiba. Dan...

"Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..." mereka tersedak secara bersamaan. Wajah Hinata memerah. Di wajah Sasuke juga tampak ada semburat merah tipis. Sedangkan Paman Teuchi dan Ayame tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hhh.. Dasar anak muda..." gumam Paman Teuchi masih tersenyum.

~TBC...

Hai, saya author baru disini.. Ini Fict pertama saya...

Nama saya Yhatikaze. Panggil saya Zee-kun. Tapi saya cewek loh.. hehehe

Kalo Zee-chan nggak keren.

Saya dulunya silent reader..

Maaf bagi para senior-senior yang fictnya saya baca diam-diam tanpa mereview...

Zee tau, fict ini amburadul+kacaubalau

Zee benar-benar minta maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sebenarnya saya tidak PD membuat Fict.. karena pasti hasilnya jelek..

Keep or Delete ?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalian... sedang kencan ?" tanya Paman Teuchi tiba-tiba. Dan...

"Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..." mereka tersedak secara bersamaan. Wajah Hinata memerah. Di wajah Sasuke juga tampak ada semburat merah tipis. Sedangkan Paman Teuchi dan Ayame tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hhh.. Dasar anak muda..." gumam Paman Teuchi masih tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung meneguk habis segelas air putih untuk meloloskan makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan mereka.

"Ti..tidak, Paman.. K..kami hanya is..istirahat makan siang" sangkal Hinata setelah mengosongkan gelas yang tadinya terisi penuh air putih .

"Ahh..tidak usah malu-malu begitu... Kami mengerti kok..." kata Ayame dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya sibuk mengelap mangkuk-mangkuk ramen yang telah dicuci.

'Anak dan Ayah sama saja' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tentu saja, Ayame-san kan sudah biasa seperti ini dengan Iruka-sensei" balas Sasuke.

Kini Ayame yang blushing.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

**AISHITERU HINATA**

Pairing : SasuHina dong

Rating : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini.

Genre : Romance

"Terima kasih... Datang lagi ya..." kata Ayame sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada pewaris Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, sedangkan wajah Hinata masih saja memerah bahkan ketika mereka telah keluar dari kedai ramen itu.

Sasuke sih, senang-senang saja melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu-malu itu. Menurutnya, Hinata terlihat manis dengan rona merah dipipinya ditambah gerak-geriknya yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Tak usah dipikirkan" kata Sasuke datar memecah keheningan. Hinata menoleh sebentar kearah Sasuke, lalu menunduk lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memainkan jarinya –kebiasaan saat ia sedang gugup-.

'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini ? terakhir kali aku seperti ini saat bertemu Naru-ugh- maksudku Hokage-sama. Apa karena aura Uchiha-san ? Kata orang sih, dia memiliki aura yang gelap dan dingin. Terkesan menyeramkan. Tapi rasanya tidak seperti itu. Dia memang dingin. Tapi dingin yang kurasakan berbeda..'

"Berhentilah melamun.." kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"G..gomen..." kata Hinata malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Entah apa jadinya kalau Sasuke juga tahu, bahwa yang sedang Hinata lamunkan adalah dirinya. Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia tak mau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ini kenapa ?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata makin malu.

'Iya ya.. kenapa aku ini ? kenapa aku jadi bertingkah konyol seperti ini ?' batin Hinata lagi.

"A..aku ti..tidak kenapa-kenapa, U..Uchiha-san.." kata Hinata masing dengan wajah memerah dan gerak-gerik salah tingkahnya.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Hinata mulai merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Sesekali ia menoleh dan mengamati wajah tampan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Saat melewati pasar, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Aku mau membeli bahan makanan dulu" kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kenapa ia tersenyum ? Ia juga tidak tau alasannya. Yang jelas, Hinata tidak menderita gangguan kejiwaan. Hyuuga tidak ada yang gila.

Melihat senyuman manis Hinata, jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak, dunia seakan berhenti berputar, kupu-kupu mengelilingi mereka, dan entah kenapa serasa banyak bunga berjatuhan dari langit. Sasuke serasa membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama paus akrobatik, dan menuju rasi bintang paling manis...

Oke, itu lebay..

Ia terpaku dan menatap Hinata cukup lama. Senyum Hinata begitu lembut seperti es krim yang lumer dilidah. –lebay lagi deh-

Hinata yang ditatap intens seperti itu berhenti tersenyum, dan langsung blushing.

"U..Uchiha-san, a..apa kau baik-baik s..saja"

Setelah mendengar suara lembut Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke sadar dari ke'terpaku'annya. Tentu saja ia langsung sadar, setiap gadis yang bebicara padanya, pasti menjerit dan berteriak lebay. Sebut saja Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada yang berbicara dengan suara lembut padanya seperti Hinata.

"K..Kau mau ikut ?" tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba tertular gagapnya Hinata.

Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak. Dan lagi lagi...

'Oh tidak, kenapa ia memasang wajah imutnya itu ?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke barusaha mati-matian stay cool dihadapan Hinata. Apa kata orang kalau Sasuke -yang katanya tampan, cool, dingin- mimisan dihadapan Hinata.

"B..boleh ?"

" Hn.."

"B..baiklah"

Mereka akhirnya memasuki pasar yang lumayan ramai itu. Karena takut terpisah dari Hinata ditengah keramaian itu, Sasuke menarik lembut tangan Hinata kemana pun ia pergi. Kepenjual makanan instan, ke penjual telur, ke penjual minuman, dan yang terakhir penjual tomat.

Lagi-lagi mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Terlihat beberapa Ibu-Ibu memandang mereka sambil berbisik-bisik, lalu terkikik geli dengan wajah sedikit merona. Hinata yang tak suka diperhatikan seperti itu hanya menunduk memandang ujung sepatu ninjanya dengan wajah yang merona.

Mau tahu apa yang mereka bahas ? Mau tahu ? Beneran nih mau tahu ?

Oke...oke.. Cekidot..

"Eh.. itu kan pewaris klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha ?"

"Mana...mana..?"

"Itu tuh yang lagi milih-milih tomat..."

"Iya ya... mereka tampak mesra ya ?"

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih ?"

"Mungkin. Serasi sekali... Si Uchih itu tampan daan si Hyuuga itu tampak manis, jadi ingat masa muda dulu..."

"Hu'um... Semoga saja mereka langgeng ya.."

"iya.. semoga mereka cepat menikah dan punya banyak anak supaya menambah stok pria tampan dan wanita cantik di Konoha.. Hihihihi."

"Hihihihi... Iya.. lalu mereka _ bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..."

*Uh, dasar Ibu-Ibu... Lihat yang bening dikit aja langsung digosipin... ingat Bu, lagi bulan puasa, ntar dosa loh...*

~~~~~0000~~~~~

"U..Uchiha-san suka t..tomat ya ?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sudah keluar dari pasar.

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat. Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Lagi-lagi suasana jadi hening. Mereka tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Sampai...

"TEME..."

Muncullah(?) makhluk kuning yang merusak keheningan itu dengan suara cempreng memekakkan telinga.

Tunggu sebentar...

'Teme' ? Cempreng ? KUNING ?

"Hokage-dobe, suara cemprengmu itu bisa menghancurkan monumen Hokage..." singgung Sasuke pada sahabatnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang disinggung langsung nyengir kuda.

"Eh kebetulan ada Hinata juga... Hai..." sapa Naruto pada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menunduk. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

'Dasar tidak peka' umpat sasuke dalam hati.

"Se..selamat siang , Hokage-sama..." kata Hinata sedikit membungkuk

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya masih dengan cengirannya.

"Tak usah se-formal itu Hinata..." kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sasuke yang agak kesal dengan sahabatnya itu, langsung angkat bicara

"Ada perlu apa ?"

"Ah..iya... Aku membutuhkan kalian untuk menjadi panitia pelaksanaan ujian Chunin. Besok para Perwakilan 5 desa akan datang untuk rapat membahas tentang ujian ini. Kalian bisa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kami bisa menolak ?" tanya Sasuke malas

"Ayolah..." bujuk Naruto dengan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya. Sasuke merasa mual melihatnya. Hinata sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, karena kalau ia melihatnya, ia akan terpesona dan blushing.

Ia kan sedang berjuang melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Kalau ia terpesona dengan Naruto, perjuangannya akan lebih lama lagi.

"Umm.. B..bukannya a..ada Shikamaru-san " kata Hinata

"Si Nanas itu sedang bulan madu dengan Temari. Jadi ia tidak bisa.." kata Naruto mengingat pernikahan Shikamaru Temari seminggu yang lalu, dan sekarang sedang cuti untuk bulan madu selama 2 minggu.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. 'menjadi panitia ujian Chunin bersama Hinata, pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya. Itu berarti...'

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia.." kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Dan sekarang ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon. Hinata jadi kikuk.

"B..baiklah.." kata Hinata pelan.

"TERIMA KASIH YA..." teriak Naruto senang dengan wajah yang berseri- seri seperi baru dapat kupon makan ramen gratis.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Dobe..." kata Sasuke bosan melihat tingkah Hokage yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Dari dulu sifatnya ita tak pernah hilang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia suka melihat keakraban Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kerumah sakit dulu. Aku ingin bertemu Sakura-chan.. Jaa..." kata Naruto lalu melesat pergi.

'Sakura' Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar nama memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, lalu ia menghela nafas seakan baru saja melepas beban berat yang ia pikul selama ini.

'Ayo Hinata... Kau pasti bisa...' batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata tersentak lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bisa melupakannya... Aku akan membantumu..." kata Sasuke dengan nada suara meyakinkan.

Kalimat Sasuke tadi mampu membuat Hinata bertambah semangat. Ia tak peduli bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui isi hatinya, yang ia tahu Sasuke ingin membantunya dengan tulus. Hinata bisa melihat ketulusannya di mata Sasuke. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san" kata Hinata lembut dan tersenyum.

~TBC...

(Tuberculosis)

Bukan dong...

To Be Continued

Walah... fict ini tambah hancur aja...

Udah amburadul, masih aja di publish...

Zee memang gak berbakat...

*geleng2 kepala, mijat2 pelipis, jedotin kepala di tembok*

Gomen...

Sorry...

Afwan...

Ma'af...

Judul dan tema fict ini sama dengan beberapa Fict lain,

Kalo Authornya baca fict ini –pd banget lo- saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, gak ada niat buat nge-jiplak, kok.. Suer dah...

Otre deh.. balas review dulu...

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer**** : **nih sudah update.. err.. saya cewek kok, tapi aku suka kalo namaku suffiks –kun. Hehehe aku aneh ya... Makasih udah review...

**uchihyuu nagisa**** : ** makasih dukungannya... Iya, nih fict pasaran banget. Malah ada beberapa fict yang judulnya sama –pundung- tapi aku gak ada niat mau nyiplak kok... oke, Makasih udah review...

**M.B Kise-chan -MK**** : ** susu Zee yang slogannya "Brain Body Bone" kan ? oke, nih udah update... Makasih udah review...

**MrsDragneel**** : **Zee-chan...? OH NOOO... alah lebay.. makasih ya udah muji... saya terharu... Makasih udah review...

: Ahh gak apa2, abang Sasgay orangnya sabar kok, biar dikatain monyet juga gak marah.. –digetok panci sama Sasu- Makasih udah review...

**keiKo-buu89**** : **Oke deh.. makasih udah review...

**Haru3173**** : **Jadi ingat pak presiden.. hehehe Makasih udah review...

**Ai HinataLawliet**** : **OOC ya ? heheh maaf.. Makasih udah review...

Makasih ya yang udah r&r...

Kritik dan saran diterima...


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk diatas atap mansionnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit malam yang tampak cerah secerah suasana hatinya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami siang tadi bersama seorang gadis dari klan dengan ciri mata berwarna pucat. Seorang tersebut telah memenuhi pikirannya sejak ia kembali ke Konoha sebulan yang lalu.

Entah mengapa setiap menatap atau bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan gadis itu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan,  
>jantungnya berdebar cepat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas dingin, kadang sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas tanpa ia sadari, ia menjadi susah tidur, susah berkonsentrasi dan yang lebih aneh lagi, mengapa gejala-gejala tersebut terasa menyenangkan.<p>

Awalnya ia mengira gejala tersebut adalah efek luka pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi... kenapa gejala tersebut muncul hanya ketika ia menatap gadis dari klan bermata pucat itu ? Mungkinkah ini efek genjutsu dari gadis itu ? Untuk apa gadis itu menggunakan jurus genjutsu pada dirinya ? Mungkinkah ia mempunyai dendam pada dirinya yang merupakan mantan ninja buronan ? Tapi... Masa iya ? Gadis sepolos itu ? Hanya dua kata yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Tidak. Mungkin.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

**AISHITERU HINATA**

Pairing : SasuHina dong

Rating : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini.

Genre : Romance

**Flashback**

"Sakura..." panggil seorang pemuda kepada ninja medis yang sedang memeriksa kondisi fisiknya secara rutin. Ninja itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ?" sahut ninja medis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisiku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara datar. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kondisimu mulai membaik. Bahkan kau sudah sembuh dan boleh pulang besok.." kata Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sasuke memandang langit sore yang berwarna orange, dan tampak sekelompok burung hendak pulang kesarangnya.

"Aku tahu, 2 minggu di rumah sakit membuatmu merasa jenuh..." kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya kearah Sakura yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Sasuke agak ragu dengan kondisi fisiknya. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Apa aku tidak sedang terkena semacam genjutsu atau jurus ilusi ?" tanya Sasuke lagi seakan belum puas dengan anggukan kepala Sakura. Sakura menautkan alisnya tanda ia sedang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Menurut pemeriksaan medis yang dipimpin Shizune nee-san, kau tidak terkena genjutsu atau semacamnya. Kau hanya menderita beberapa luka pada karena jurus rasengan Naruto.." kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan catatan yang ia pegang sejak tadi. "...memang ada apa Sasuke-kun ? Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ?" lanjut Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Ia bicara untuk hal-hal penting saja. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia membuat perkecualian. Ia harus menceritakan gejala aneh yang akhir-akhir ini ia derita, kepada orang yang lebih mengerti tentang medis. Siapa tau ada sesuatu berbahaya dibalik gejala aneh tersebut ?

"Aku merasa... ada sesuatu yang aneh menyerang tubuhku.." Kata Sasuke menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Sakura diam. Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Sasuke.

"...Kadang jantungku berdebar cepat. Suhu tubuhku tidak stabil. Susah tidur. Dan perasaanku tidak karuan.." kata Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang tampak serius mendengarkan keluhan Sasuke.

"Apa... gejala-gejala tersebut membuatmu tersiksa ?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya dirawat selama dua minggu terakhir. "Entahlah..." kata Sasuke lirih.

"Entahlah ?"

"Aku tak merasa sakit. Tapi aku cukup risih dengan hal ini. Walaupun, perasaan ini membuatku merasa damai.." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau mengalaminya ? dan.. apa kau merasakan ini setiap saat ?" Sakura mulai bingung dengan penuturan ia belum pernah mendengar keluhan seperti ini dari siapa pun yang ia obati.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia tampak berpikir keras, dapat dilihat dari matanya terpejam dan alisnya sedikit menukik kebawah. Sakura dengan sabar menunggunya. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Sejak pertama kali aku tiba digerbang desa. Tepat saat menatap gadis Hyuuga itu. Dan sejak saat itu, setiap aku bertemu atau bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya.. aku merasakan gejala aneh itu.." Kata Sasuke datar. Tapi dilihat dari sorot matanya, dapat kita simpulkan kalau ia serius mengatakan ini.

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya tertawa pelan dan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak berubah menjadi tawa yang lebih besar. Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare pada Sakura.

"Hmpf.. M..ma'af Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Hhh.. kau membuatku khawatir saja... Ternyata cuma masalah hati. Kau itu sedang..." Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya yang terukir rapi.

"Menyukai seseorang..." kata Sakura dengan seringaian menggoda. Mata Sasuke terbelalak agak lebar. Demi keriput diwajah almarhum Itachi, Sasuke tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

'Menyukai seseorang ? Menyukai ? Tch...yang benar saja...' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Tepatnya menyukai Hyuuga Hinata..." sambung Sakura masih dengan seringai anehnya. Mata Sasuke yang tadi sempat kembali normal, sekarang melebar kembali.

"H..Hy..Hyuuga Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa menjadi terbata-bata.

"Bahkan cara bicaramu mirip dengannya.." kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke masih tampak tak percaya. "Masih tak percaya ?" tanya Sakura agak bosan melihat sahabatnya yang tampannya diatas rata-rata.

"Hn" kata Sasuke berhasil kembali datar. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menormalkan cara bicaranya.

"Hhh.." Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau berdebar hanya karenanya, kan ?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan ini dengan gadis lain, kan ?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau dia berpacaran dengan pria lain, kau tidak rela, kan ?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia membayangkan Hinata sedang berjalan bergandengan mesra dengan seorang pria penggila anjing dengan tato segitiga merah dipipinya. Hinata tampak tersipu malu saat pria itu membisikkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hatinya terasa panas, dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memukul pria itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tersenyum karena ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak geram. Matanya menatap tajam tembok kamar didepannya. Tangannya pun meremas kuat selimut putih rumah sakit yang hanya menutupi setengah bedannya.

"Kau kesal kan...? Kau tak rela, kan ?" pancing Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Jadi... perlu bukti apalagi, Tuan Uchiha ?" kata Sakura penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menormalkan mimik mukanya. Matanya tak setajam tadi, tapi masih memandang lurus tembok putih dihadapannya. Tangannya pun berhenti meremas selimut tak berdosa tersebut. Pernyataan Sakura tak dapat diterima oleh logikanya. Belum pernah ia menyukai seorang wanita selain ibunya. jangankan suka, tertarik pun tidak. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya meng'iya'kan penuturan Sakura tadi, dan membuat dadanya menjadi hangat.

Sasuke menyukai perasaan ini, tapi logikanya masih terus membantah apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

"Dia... sudah punya...pacar ?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lirih, tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Sakura.

"Belum sih..." kata Sakura santai. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Perlu penekanan pada kata 'tipis'.

"Tapi... dulu ia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto..." kata Sakura dengan suara pelan.

'pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto...' kata-kata Sakura terus terngiang di telinga Uchiha tampan itu. Hatinya yang tadi sempat hangat, kembali terasa panas. Penyebabnya bukan lagi si pria penggila anjing, tapi penyebabnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya yang telah membawanya kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura dapat merasakan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan memutar otaknya. Ia terus mencari-cari cara untuk mengembalikan suasana seperti semula. Mencari cara untuk mengurangi aura gelap disekitar Uchiha terakhir itu.

"T..tapi, Naruto belum membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata" kata Sakura mencoba memperbaiki suasana. "..kau masih punya kesempatan untuk mengubah perasaannya.. dan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padamu.." kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tampak memikirkan solusi yang diberikan Sakura.

'Kesempatan ? Kesempatan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku ? Tch, apa bisa ? Aku tahu gadis itu sudah menyukai Dobe sejak dulu. Tatapan matanya pada Dobe tidak pernah berubah. Bisa disimpulkan Dobe itu cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya mantan nukenin yang telah banyak membuat kerusakan... Dan aku mengharap ia menyukaiku ? Mustahil' batin Sasuke

"Brak.."

Pintu kamar rawat Sasuke terbuka dengan keras. Sasuke melirik sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela begitu tahu siapa tamu tak diundang itu.

"TEME..." teriak tamu tersebut sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang masih saja menatap keluar jendela.

"Hn.."

"Pelankan suaramu, Baka.." kata Sakura memberikan jitakan gratis di kepala kuning sang tamu. Tamu yang ternyata Naruto itu hanya meringis kecil, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali menyeringai menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Ma'af Sakura-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu,Teme ? kudengar dari Sakura-chan, kau sudah sembuh ya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kaca yang sedari tadi ia pandang.

Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Cepatlah keluar dari kamar membosankan ini, Teme.. Agar kau dapat melihat suasana desa yang sudah lama kau tinggalkan ini. Kau bisa berjalan-jalan keliling desa setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini..." kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh ya Sasuke, Tim 8 menitip salam padamu. Mereka minta maaf karena tidak sempat menjengukmu. Mereka sedang banyak misi akhir-akhir ini.." kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat siapa-siapa anggota tim 8. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat mengingat satupun anggota tim tersebut.

"Tim delapan ?" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan kata selain 'Hn' dari mulutnya. Perhatiannya pun beralih ke Naruto yang sedang nyengir.

"Iya. Kiba, Shino dan Hinata" kata Naruto santai.

'Hinata ?' batin Sasuke. Dialah gadis Hyuuga itu. Gadis yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Naruto trus berceloteh tanpa kenal lelah. Ia seakan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk bercerita. Sasuke membiarkan sahabatnya yang berisik itu, sedangkan ia sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Hinata.

"Ah.. Sudah gelap. Kau sudah ingin pulang Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Iya.." kata Sakura singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pu_"

"Tunggu sebentar.." Sasuke memotong kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang bingung.

"Ada apa, Teme ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu berdua.." kata Sasuke datar. Sakura mengerti maksud dari kata 'berdua' yang Sasuke tekankan dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku... keruanganku sebentar.." kata Sakura beranjak pergi.

Naruto mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Sakura tak seceria biasanya. Tapi berhubung Naruto yang tidak mau ambil pusing, ia menyimpulkan Sakura sedang lelah karena seharian menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit.

Setelah Sakura menutup rapat pintu kamar rawat Sasuke, Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan

"Ada apa, Teme ?"

Sasuke tampak menghela nafas dan menatap mata biru laut sahabatnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Mata Naruto melebar. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan hal ini. Ia kembali teringat pernyataan cinta Hinata saat melawan Pain.

"Kenapa bertanya hal itu ?" nada suara Naruto yang tadinya santai, berubah menjadi serius. Sasuke mendecih tanda agak kesal.

"Jawab saja, Dobe.."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya saat melawan Pain. Tepatnya saat Hinata datang mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya.

_'Aku disini karena keinginanku sendiri... Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah.. Aku hampir saja berjalan kearah yang salah... Tapi kau menunjukkan ku jalan yang benar... Aku selalu mengikutimu... menginginkan dekat denganmu... aku ingin berjalan bersamamu... aku ingin bersama denganmu... Karena.. Aku.. Mencintaimu...'_

"Aku..." Naruto tampak bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. "...tidak tau"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Naruto yang masih bingung terhadap apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tak bisa menggantungkannya terus. Dia juga butuh kejelasan.." kata Sasuke datar.

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Naruto bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Perkataan Sasuke begitu menusuknya. Sebenarnya hal ini yang membuatnya susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Hinata menyatakan cintanya, tapi hati Naruto masih saja bersama Sakura. Ditambah lagi pengakuan Sakura beberapa waktu setelah pernyataan cinta Hinata.

Ia tak ingin menyakiti Hinata dengan menolak pernyataan cintanya. Tapi ia tak bisa menerima Hinata. Ia tahu pengakuan Sakura tak setulus Hinata. Tapi.. Hinata bukanlah Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya, dan ia hanya mencintai Sakura. Bukan Hinata. Ia hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman. Tak lebih.

"Aku... hanya menganggapnya sebagi teman. Aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Dan sekarang Sakura adalah kekasihku..." kata Naruto lirih. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

'Bodoh...bodoh... bodoh...! Kau benar-benar BODOH...' batin Sasuke masih dengan senyum sinisnya. 'Tapi aku suka kebodohanmu kali ini, Dobe..' batin Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu ? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya ?"

"Aku tidak tega, Teme..." kata Naruto menegaskan hal itu pada Sasuke. "...dia terlalu baik. Aku tidak tega membuatnya sedih..." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya mendekat. Setelah wajah mereka berjarak 5 cm...

"Tidak tega katamu ? Menggantungkannya dan berpacaran dengan gadis lain membuatnya tambah sedih, Baka..." kata Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Baka'. Naruto terdiam. Biasanya ia akan marah apabila dikatai 'bodoh' oleh Sasuke. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tak berniat membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang bodoh.

"Cepat tolak dia. Dan aku akan menggantikan posisimu dihatinya.." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan dan masih dengan jarak wajah mereka yang dekat. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Jujur, ia kaget dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

"K..kau..."

"Ya.. Aku menyukainya... Ah.. tidak. Aku akan mencintainya.." kata Sasuke tegas, setelah itu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Naruto.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kedua sahabat itu tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas.

"Pacarmu telah menunggu. Cepatlah pulang..." kata Sasuke datar. Ia mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berbaring membelakangi Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu.. " kata Naruto datar.

Setelah mendengarkan suara pintu tertutup, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke pintu. Ia menatap pintu itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar baka dobe.." kata Sasuke.

**End Of Flashback**

-sembunyi dalam bak mandi-

Zee malu melihat chapter ini... Disini gak ada adegan SasuHina sama sekali. Chapter ini hanya ingin menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke –walaupun penjelasannya gak jelas sih..- InsyaAllah chapter depan baru ada adegan SasuHina.

Untuk kata-kata Hinata saat melawan Pain, saya copy paste dari mbah Google. Abisnya... Saya gak hapal, aku Cuma ingat 'Karena aku mencintaimu'selebihnya nggak.

Otre deh... Balas review dulu :

**uchihyuu nagisa **: Untunglah... aku kira Hinata udah OOC tingkat akut -padahal emang-. Aku juga bingung sama karakter Hinata yang sebenarnya gimana sih ? Makasih udah review...

**M.B Kise-chan -MK **: Aku suka banget liat iklan susu itu. Otre kembali ke topik utama, Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan perasaan abang Sasgay terhadap Hinata -ya..walaupun gak jelas sih, fictnya emang aneh..- Makasih udah review...

**Ai HinataLawliet **: Manis ? padahal gak ditambahin gula.. atau authornya emang manis ya ? -plak- Bercanda kok.. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review...

**Haru3173 **: Ini udah diusahain.. tapi mungkin masih pendek ya ? Makasih udah review...

**:** Ini udah diusahain buat update cepat. Makasih udah review...

**Lonelyclover** : Baik karena ada maunya tuh... wkwkwk.. Makasih udah review

Makasih yang udah RnR.

Baca fict Zee juga yah yang 'We Love You, Tou-san'

Tapi kalo gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok. Itu cuma fict aneh kok...

Sekian dulu dari saya..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah...


	4. Chapter 4

"Tok..Tok..Tok..."

Sebuah bunyi mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke yang masih tidur nyenyak diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Sasuke sedikit menggeliat masih dengan mata tertutup tapi alisnya sedikit menukik kebawah tanda ia terganggu dengan suara tadi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali merasa nyaman dan bersiap kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Tok..Tok..Tok..."

Suara tersebut kembali terdengar dan menyeret Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya dan harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke mimpinya.

Sasuke menggerutu kesal sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sasuke menguap lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu di dinding kamarnya. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Siapa yang datang pukul 5 pagi ?" kata Sasuke dengan suara beratnya yang terkesan... SEKSI...

Dengan malas ia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju asal suara 'tok..tok..tok' yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja ruang tengah rumahnya. Dengan sesekali menguap ia memasukkan benda yang diambilnya tadi kedalam lubang dipintu masuk rumahnya.

Perlu diingatkan, Sasuke saat bangun tidur sangat Out Of Character. Jadi jangan heran kalau adegan diatas SANGAT bukan Sasuke.

'Cklek'

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

**AISHITERU HINATA**

Pairing : SasuHina NaruSaku

Rating : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini.

Genre : Romance

"O..Ohayou, Uchiha –san.." suara lembut nan halus menyapa pendengarannya saat ia membuka pintu. Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi kerumahnya.

"Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke sekedar memastikan bahwa orang yang berdiri didepannya dengan baju kaus hitam lengan panjang, dilapisi rompi hijau, dan celana panjang warna hitam adalah Hinata. Hinata kan jarang bepakaian seperti ini. Hinata lebih sering menggunakan jaket ungu dan celana hitam yang gak bisa dibilang pendek, dan juga gak bisa dibilang panjang -nanggung-.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Tapi seketika wajahnya memerah begitu melihat penampilan Uchiha didepannya ini. Kaus biru tua yang memamerkan lengan Sasuke yang putih dan berotot, celana puntung warna hitam, rambut raven yang tampak acak-acakan, muka yang kusut tapi keren, dan... What ? apa yang ada disudut matamu itu Sasuke ? Sesuatu yang kecil berwarna putih –tau kan apa itu ?-. Wajar saja sesuatu yang kecil itu masih bertengger manis disudut matanya, ia kan belum cuci muka.

"Err.. U..Uchiha-san b..baru bangun ?" tanya Hinata memberanikan memecah keheningan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kenapa ? Karena dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Mau tau apa ? Ini dia..

'Sebelum tidur aku memikirkan dia, dia muncul dimimpiku, dan saat bangun tidur aku bertemu dengannya. Dia seperti bersamaku terus'.

"Mm.. U..Uchiha-san, a..aku mengganggumu ?" tanya Hinata agak takut dan tanpa sadar ia memainkan jarinya.

"Masuklah dulu" kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Hinata dapat memasukinya. Dengan ragu, Hinata mulai memasuki kediaman Uchiha itu. Setelah Hinata masuk, Sasuke menutup pintu tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau mengganggu tidurku tadi" kata Sasuke mendahului langkah Hinata. 'padahal aku sedang memimpikanmu' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata menjadi tidak enak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju keruang tamu. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang sederhana, tampak dua buah sofa panjang, sebuah sofa tunggal, dan sebuah meja pendek. Tak ada hiasan satupun diruangan itu.

"M..ma'af..." kata Hinata lirih.

"Hn. Duduklah" pinta Sasuke datar. Sasuke sebenarnya menginginkan Hinata duduk disampingnya. Tapi Hinata malah duduk disofa seberang Sasuke dan ada meja pendek yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka.

"Jadi ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata mulai duduk dengan nyaman.

"Mm.. a..ano, ha..hari ini kan ada r..rapat u..ujian Chunnin. Hokage-sama b..bilang kita harus menyiapkan rapat i..itu p..pagi ini" kata Hinata masih saja tergagap. Sasuke berdecih pelan.

"Dobe merepotkan sekali.. ya sudah, kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku mau mandi. Kalau kau haus, ambil sendiri didapur" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan arah dapur dengan gerakan kepalanya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Tidak tahu kah Hinata, kalau ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang diberi izin masuk kedalam dapur Sasuke ? Bahkan Sakura tak pernah diberi izin masuk kedalam dapur Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke hendak masuk kebagian rumahnya yang lebih dalam, Hinata memanggilnya.

"U..Uchiha-san.."

"Hn ?"

"Hokage-sama menyuruh kita u..untuk b..berpakaian resmi" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk rompi yang ia kenakan.

"Hn.." Sasuke bergumam tanda ia mengerti.

Saat ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, Ia dihentikan lagi oleh Hinata.

"Mm.. U..Uchiha-san..."

"Apa lagi ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya tawaran. "K..kau m..mau a..aku b..buatkan s..sa..sarapan ?" Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menunduk.

Tawaran yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Tapi menurut Sasuke, tawaran Hinata yang satu ini terdengar seperti tawaran seorang istri terhadap suaminya. Sasuke suaminya dan Hinata istrinya. Keluarga yang bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Lalu kembali melangkah.

Hinata menghela nafas merasa bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.  
>'Kenapa aku menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan sarapan ? Terlebih lagi sarapan itu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke ? Uchiha Sasuke ? Ugh... apa jangan-jangan...'<br>Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi hal 'aneh-aneh' itu ada hubungannya dengn Sasuke. Ia tidak berharap lebih. Ia takut kecewa lagi.

* * *

><p>Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk manis dikursi makan. Diatas meja telah tersedia beberapa potong sandwich untuk sarapan. Hinata sengaja menambahkan banyak tomat disetiap sandwich karena ia tahu Sasuke menyukai tomat. Sungguh perhatian... Calon istri yang baik..<br>Hinata menopang dagunya dan memutar-mutar jarinya membentuk lingkaran kecil tak tampak diatas meja.

"Kau buat apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi dan kini berpakaian lengkap. Itai ate berlambang Konoha yang sempat absen beberapa tahun, kini bertengger manis didahinya.  
>Hinata sempat terpaku melihat penampilan Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke dalam seragam resmi. Selama ini ia melihat Sasuke hanya dengan baju kaus hitam atau biru tua dengan lambang kipas merah dipunggungnya dan celana panjang hitam.<p>

Menurutnya Sasuke tampak keren. Bahkan ia kini berani berpendapat kalau Sasuke lebih keren daripada Naruto.

Berbangga hatilah kau, Sasuke..

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Sasuke yang bingung melihat tingkah hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hinata ?"

"Ah, y..ya ?" Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pemuda itu yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa ? Wajahmu tampak memerah..." kata Sasuke menyeringai menggoda. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih dalam posisi menunduk sehingga rambut indahnya ikut bergoyang.

Ia menjadi semakin salah tingkah ketika ia mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai.

"T..tidak ap_"

"Kau terpesona padaku ?" kata Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, wajahnya tampak makin memerah karena pertanyaan Sasuke tepat sasaran. Ia menelan ludahnya secara paksa, berharap akan melancarkan setiap kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Mm.. T..tidak U..Uchiha-san. Ehm... a..aku mem..membuatkanmu s..sandwich..." kata Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mencoba menatap Sasuke yang menopang dagu sambil saat kemudian ia kembali menunduk karena tidak tahan ditatap lama-lama oleh Sasuke.  
>"..s..silahkan.. M..ma'af kalau t..tidak e..enak.." lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan piring yang diatasnya sudah tertata beberapa sandwich.<p>

"B..baiklah.." kata Sasuke sengaja mengikuti cara Hinata berbicara. Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke mulai mengambil sepotong sandwich itu dan menggigitnya sambil tetap menatap Hinata. Hinata yang sesekali melirik ke Sasuke dari celah-celah poninya semakin salah tingkah begitu mengetahui hal tersebut.

Sasuke menikmati sarapannya dan wajah Hinata -yang masih saja merona- dalam keadaan diam. Hinata pun tak berani membuka suara. Menurutnya, pagi ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit pagi yang indah dalam hidup Sasuke.  
>Dipagi hari biasa, Sasuke akan bangun pukul 6, langsung menuju dapur, mengolah makanan instan, mandi selagi menunggu makanan tersebut siap dinikmati, setelah itu berpakaian, dan yang terakhir menikmati sarapan seorang diri.<p>

"Kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Sasuke saat sandwich yang tersisa dipiring tinggal satu.

"S..sudah" jawab Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Yang terakhir untukku saja, ya ?" kata Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Sasuke langsung melahap sandwich terakhir itu hingga habis.

Sasuke juga meneguk habis jus tomat yang disediakan Hinata. Hinata sedikit terperangah saat melihat seluruh sarapan yang tadi ia siapkan, sudah habis tak tersisa.

"Lumayan" kata Sasuke datar. "Nanti buatkan aku lagi" lanjut Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lebih baik dikomentari 'Lumayan' daripada tidak dikomentari sama sekali. Kita semua kan tahu, Sasuke itu irit bicara.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, untuk tahun ini, Konoha kembali menjadi tuan rumah ujian Chunnin. Konoha akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar pelaksanaan ujian Chunnin berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses" kata Naruto, sang Hokage dengan tegas ditengah rapat.<p>

"Bagaimana kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi ? Misalnya yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu saat Orochimaru menyerang Konoha ?" tanya Kankurou selaku perwakilan dari desa Suna.

Walaupun perang telah usai dan dunia telah damai, belum bisa dipastikan kalau kelompok ninja kriminal sejenis Akatsuki telah bubar seluruhnya. Buktinya masih ada saja kelompok bandit yang mengganggu beberapa desa-desa kecil, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kumpulan kriminal tersebut akan mengacaukan Konoha dengan memanfaatkan moment ujian Chunnin.

"Kami akan menyiapkan sebanyak mungkin ninja tingkat Jounin dan Chunnin untuk menjaga ketertiban selama ujian berlangsung. Kami juga akan mengerahkan pasukan Anbu untuk menjaga daerah perbatasan dan daerah dimana ujian berlangsung" kata Sasuke dengan tenang namun sorot matanya menandakan keseriusan.

"Bagaimana dengan tenaga medis ?" tanya salah satu perwakilan dari desa Iwa.

"Konoha juga akan menyiapkan ninja-ninja medis, berapa pun yang diperlukan" jawab Sakura mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan tingkat keamanan medan ujian untuk para peserta ujian. Kita juga harus memastikan kselamatan nyawa peserta, kan ?" tanya perwakilan desa Ame.

"K..kami juga akan melakukan peninjauan kembali medan yang akan digunakan oleh peserta Ujian, sehingga medan tersebut dinyatakan aman untuk digunakan" jawab Hinata dengan halus namun ada keseriusan dalam pernyataannya.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi ?" tanya Naruto menatap satu persatu orang yang ada diruangan itu. Setelah melihat wajah-wajah puas para peserta rapat, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini saya menunjuk Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ketua bagian Keamanan, Haruno Sakura sebagai ketua Bagian Medis, Hyuuga Hinata sebagai ketua Bagian Survei Lapangan. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Sai sebagai wasit ujian Chunnin. Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino akan menjadi Bagian Informasi. Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Maito Gay, dan Hyuuga Neji sebagai pengawas ujian. Untuk panitia yang lain akan ditentukan setelah rapat ini. Saya harap para ketua bagian dapat menggerakan semua anggotanya untuk bekrja secara maksimal."

"Hai" kata semua ketua bagian dengan mantap.

"Dengan ini rapat resmi ditutup" kata Naruto.

Seluruh peserta rapat mulai bergegas meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Ruangan pertemuan pun tampak sepi. tinggal Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata yang ada disana.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" kata Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang membereskan map-map yang tadi digunakan selama rapat.

Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Naruto memberikan tatapan tinggalkan–kami-berdua pada sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu.." kata Sasuke datar entah pada Naruto atau Hinata.

Sasuke yang mengerti arti tatapan Naruto langsung berjalan dengan santai keluar dari ruangan rapat. Walaupun enggan, Sakura pun ikut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"A..ada apa Hokage-sama ?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata. Biasanya Hinata langsung merona bila ditatap Naruto seperti ini. Tapi kali ini Hinata tak merasakan apapun. Jantungnya berdetak normal. Wajahnya tidak memanas. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit canggung.

"Tak perlu seformal itu. Aku disini berbicara sebagai seorang Naruto. Bukan sebagai Hokage. Duduklah.." kata Naruto sembari duduk di kursi Hokagenya yang nyaman, tapi Ia tidak merasakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Ada apa N..Naruto-san ?" tanya Hinata lagi yang sekarang duduk dikursi di depan Naruto.

Naruto dapat mendengar Hinata mengucapkan namanya. Tak ada lagi suffiks –kun. Naruto juga dapat melihat perubahan Hinata yang terlihat lebih tenang saat berhadapan dengannya, justru sekarang Naruto yang tampak tidak tenang. Juga tak ada lagi jari Hinata yang selalu beradu satu sama lain. Satu kesimpulannya.

Hinata telah berubah.

"Ehm.." Naruto berdehem pelan. Ia sedikit menggeliat dalam duduknya, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman saat duduk  
>"..aku ingin membicarakan tentang pernyataanmu.. saat melawan Pein " kata Naruto dengan hati-hati.<p>

Hinata sedikit menunduk dan menatap map yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Meja yang menjadi pembatas atas dirinya dan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas dan ekspresinya datar. Ia tetap diam menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan lagi.

"Maaf.." kata Naruto dengan suara agak berat.

"Untuk ?" akhirnya Hinata membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Semuanya.."

"..." Hinata kembali diam. Tapi sekarang ia menatap Naruto yang tampak gelisah.

"Maaf telah menggantung pernyataanmu. Maaf telah membuatmu sedih. Dan Maaf..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Naruto menghela nafas berat. "..Maaf, aku tak bisa membalasnya" lanjut Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

Seharusnya Hinata sangat sedih. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ia memang sedih, tapi tak sebesar saat mengetahui Naruto dan Sakura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Rasa sedihnya saat ini sama seperti cubitan ringan Hanabi.

Hinata merasakan seperti ada beban yang terangkat dari tubuhnya dan pada saat yang sama, ia juga merasakan pukulan ringan dihatinya.  
>'akhirnya...' batin Hinata lega. Hinata menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata mengangguk pasti.<p>

"Aku mengerti..." kata Hinata singkat.

Mata biru laut Naruto tampak sedikit terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan 2 kata yang Hinata ucapkan, Naruto merasa lega.

"Terima kasih, Hinata..." kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Senang melihatmu bahagia" kata Hinata masih tersenyum.

Sementara itu,

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu kedai teh. Mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun..." suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta diantara mereka. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke yang sedang tidak ingin bebicara hanya menyebutkan 2 konsonan ciri khasnya.

"Hn"  
>Sasuke bertopang dagu dan masih menatap teh hijau yang ada dalam gelasnya. Suasana kembali hening sejenak hingga Sakura membuka suara kembali.<p>

"Kira-kira apa yang Naruto dan Hinata bicarakan ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mengangkat sedikit bahunya yang kemudian ia turunkan kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau pernah merasakan cinta pertama ?" tanya Sakura.  
>Namun Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura tersenyum miris dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar kedai lewat jendela kecil disampingnya.<p>

"Rasanya indah sekali, dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Meski telah bertahun-tahun lamanya.." kata Sakura lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang tampak tak peduli.

"Seperti cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Dan..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak,  
>"...Cintaku padamu..." kata Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.<p>

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang datar, sedatar ekspresinya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat  
>"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku..." kata Sakura serius. Mata emeraldnya masih menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "..dan jujur, aku masih mencintaimu..."<p>

~TBC

Adakah yang menunggu fict aneh ini..?

*krik..krik..krik..*

Gak ada ya ? –pundung dipojokan-

Ya udah deh... Zee ngerti kok... *soktau*

Zee ngerasa gak pd buat nge-update fict ini. Zee ngerasa fict ini sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt G.A.J.E

Mohon dimaklumi yah... Zee kan gak berbakat... Hehehe

Oh iya... Mungkin chapter depan, fict ini udah tamat riwayatnya(?)

Otre dehh... balas review dulu...

**Haru3173** : Suka ya ? dichapter ini mulai sedikit terungkap kok, untuk selanjutnya lihat di chapter depan. Makasih udah review... ^^

**uchihyuu nagisa **:Optimis aja... siapa tau MK dapat hidayah, dan buat SasuHina jadi pair beneran.. kalo emang ngga kesampean yah.. kan motonya FFN adalah UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION... heheh. Naru suka sama Hime ? di fict ini Naru udah cinta mati sama Sakura.. Makasih udah review ^^

**M.B Kise-chan -MK **: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

**Ai HinataLawliet** : Pendek ya ? Aduhh maaf ya.. saya gak ahli untuk bikin yang panjang-panjang... Prequel ya ? Liat nanti deh, kalo bisa dihubung-hubungin, bakal dijadiin prequelnya 'We Love You, Tou-san'. -digetokpanci- Makasih udah review... ^^

**keiKo-buu89** : err... hey Sakura kau sedih karena apa ?  
>Sakura : meneketehe... kan kau yang buat fict...<br>Iya ya...  
>Sakura : -sweatdrop-<br>Sebenarnya udah ada sedikit petunjuk disini, tapi intuk lebih jelasnya, ada di chapter depan.. Makasih udah review... ^^

Makasih yang udah baca dan review...  
>Zee menerima kritik dan saran kok...<br>Jadi Mohon bantuannya... kan Zee baru belajar... hehehe

Ehh, udah mau lebaran ya...

Kalo gitu Zee mengucapkan :

"_Minal Aidin Wal_ Faizin" Bukan "Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin

Maafin segala macam kesalahan Zee baik yan tak disengaja apalagi yang sengaja...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya..ya..ya... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana kedai teh itu masih saja hening. Sasuke masih tidak percaya apa yang Sakura katakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura menunduk dan tangannya menggenggam erat gelas teh hijau yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kau itu.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Sakura. "...kekasih sahabatku. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan cinta padaku, heh?" kata Sasuke kemudian mendecih.

Nafas Sakura terasa sesak. Ia terus menyalahkan hatinya yang belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya meskipun ia sudah berstatus kekasih sahabat orang tersebut. Ia memang mencintai Naruto, tapi di hatinya masih ada tempat luas yang diisi oleh cinta untuk merasa jadi orang yang sangat jahat pada Naruto. Mata emeraldnya terpejam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"A..aku tahu. Tapi rasa ini menyiksaku," kata Sakura lirih. Ia tidak mengubah posisinya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia kecewa. Ia kecewa pada kekasih sahabatnya. Ada percikan api kemarahan dalam hati Sasuke. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto (dulunya), tapi Naruto lebih memilih Sakura, yang baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, yang sedang berusaha menggantikan posisi Naruto di hati Hinata.

Ini hal gila.

"Kau mengecewakanku. Kupikir kau yang terbaik untuk Dobe. Tapi ternyata..." Sasuke tersenyum sinis menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sendu mata onyx di depannya.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan, mirip sebuah bisikan.

"Seharusnya kau belajar banyak pada Hinata..."

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

**AISHITERU HINATA**

Pairing : SasuHina NaruSaku

Rating : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini.

Genre : Romance

Hinata berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil tersenyum senang.

'Aku siap membuka hati untuk cinta yang baru!' seru Hinata semangat membatin.

Setelah membatin tadi, tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke yang terlintas di kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia jadi tersipu mengingat wajah pria stoic itu. Padahal baru kemarin ia dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi ia merasa Sasuke mulai mengisi tempat khusus di hatinya. Ia menyangkal kalau rasanya untuk Sasuke adalah perasaan cinta. Ia lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'rasa tertarik'.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau rasa itu tak akan berubah seiring jalannya waktu. Bisa saja rasa yang ia rasakan berkembang. Menjadi perasaan cinta misalnya.

'Ah, aku berpikir apa sih?' batin Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan, tentu saja dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hinata nee-san..." panggil seorang anak laki-laki di belakang Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh kearah anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi. Laki-laki yang menggunakan syal biru kepanjangan itu kini berlari menuju tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Konohamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata memastikan bahwa orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah cucu Hokage ke-3.  
>Setelah berdiri tepat di samping kanan Hinata, Konohamaru nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mirip Naruto.<p>

"A..ada perlu apa?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum hangat.

"Nee-san ketua Survei Lapangan, kan?" tanya Konohamaru. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku adalah salah satu anggota Nee-san," kata Konohamaru nyengir lagi.

"B..benarkah? Kalau b..begitu, mohon kerjasamanya yah," kata Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Konohamaru juga ikut membungkuk.

"S..sepertinya kita akan sibuk selama sebulan i..ini. Kita harus bekerja keras," kata Hinata setelah menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Iya... Taichou," kata Konohamaru memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Taichou'. Hinata merasa aneh saat dipanggil seperti itu oleh anak laki-laki itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa pelan.

"Iya, calon adik ipar," balas Hinata dengan suara mengejek. Seketika tampak rona merah tipis di pipi Konohamaru.

Hinata tahu, Konohamaru dan Hanabi sedang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Terbukti dari seringnya Konohamaru menunggu Hanabi keluar dari mansion setiap pagi saat tidak ada misi, sampai-sampai Neji melemparinya dengan bakiak.

Terlebih sang Hokage yang iseng, sering menempatkan Konohamaru dan Hanabi dalam satu tim saat menjalankan misi. Hanabi juga pernah cerita kalau Konohamaru selalu mengajaknya makan ramen bersama, sayangnya Hanabi selalu menolak. Tampaknya kau harus berjuang keras, Konohamaru... mengingat sifat Hanabi yang jutek dan garang.

"Tak usah malu. A..aku mendukungmu." kata Hinata dengan lembut sambil menepuk pundak Konohamaru. Mata Konohamaru berbinar senang.

Tentu saja.. siapa yang tidak senang kalau kau mendapat dukungan dari sang calon kakak ipar. Rasanya kayak gimana gitu...

"Arigatou.." kata Konohamaru dengan wajah sumringah.

* * *

><p>Sore harinya, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kantor Hokage. Ia berencana pulang bersama Naruto sore ini. Ada perasaan lain yang menyusup ke hatinya. Ia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Sasuke siang tadi.<p>

**Flashback**

"Seharusnya kau belajar banyak pada Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Sasuke. Belajar pada Hinata?

"Hinata menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto saat bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki. Padahal bahaya ada di depan mata. Semua orang tahu sebabnya, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi Naruto menggantungkan pernyataan cintanya dan malah menjalin hubungan denganmu," kata Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura terdiam menatap sendu Sasuke.

"Itu semua karena Naruto mencintaimu. Hinata sakit hati, ia sempat hancur dan terluka. Aku tahu itu, meski ia tak pernah bilang. Tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tegar dan melupakan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Ia ingin cinta pertamanya bahagia dengan orang yang menurutnya tepat. Ia menerima itu semua. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya melupakan Naruto, setidaknya Ia berhasil bangkit dari sakit hatinya." kata Sasuke lagi.

Tak biasanya ia berkata panjang lebar seperti ini.

Susana kembali hening setelah Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar. Sasuke kini menatap ke luar kedai. Sakura sendiri menunduk tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku... akan berusaha," kata Sakura dengan suara yang mantap. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.  
>"Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan cintaku padamu.. Dan mengisi penuh hatiku dengan cinta untuk Naruto." kata Sakura lagi.<p>

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura. Dan Ia menemukan kesungguhan disana. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Berusaha lah!" kata Sasuke.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura tersenyum mengingat percakapan tadi. Otaknya kembali memutar moment-moment yang di lewatinya bersama Naruto. Naruto telah banyak berkorban untuknya. Memang benar, seharusnya Naruto lah yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Ia memantapkan hatinya. Tak ada cinta lain dihatinya selain untuk pria berambut kuning itu.

"Hai, Sakura-chan..." sapa Naruto yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage. Efek matahari sore membuatnya tampak lebih...

Tampan?

Tentu saja.

Sakura tersenyum. Warna merah mulai menjalar dipipi putihnya.

"Dari tadi aku tak melihatmu. Kau kemana?" kata Naruto setelah berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Ah, Aku dari rumah sakit tadi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Oh ya.. Aku ingin makan ramen. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ramen Ichiraku?" ajak Naruto. Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dengan seksama, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruto pun langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan bersama. Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tapi ia menyukainya.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aishiteru..."

* * *

><p>Ujian Chunnin memang membuat semua ninja berbagai tingkat tampak sibuk. Para panitia pelaksanaan ujian bekerja keras demi suksesnya pelaksanaan ujian tahun ini. Semua dipersiapkan secara matang. Hal ini menyebabkan waktu pribadi mereka tersita banyak. Tak terkecuali dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.<p>

Tapi... Siapa yang menyangka mereka sering bertemu saat sore menjelang malam di sebuah danau kecil. Hampir setiap hari malah. Hinata juga sering membuatkan bento makan siang untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sih dengan senang hati menerimanya, lagipula masakan Hinata memang enak. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolaknya. Sampai-sampai anggota-nya dibuat iri.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini..

"Sasuke Taichou, sepertinya makan siangmu enak," kata Moegi saat jam istirahat.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan potongan tomat ke dalam mulutnya. Anggota-nya yang lain tampak menelan ludah masing-masing. Makanan buatan Hinata terlihat enak, sedangkan mereka harus puas dengan makanan instan di tangan meraka masing –masing.

"Berbagilah sedikit, Taichou.." kata Moegi lagi dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke singkat. Moegi dan yang lain mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wah.. Sepertinya enak ya, punya pacar seperti Hinata nee-san..." kata Udon sambil memandangi makanannya. Sasuke tampak tak peduli dan masih saja menikmati makanannya.

"Memang kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Genma. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Memang dasarnya Sasuke cuek, hal tersebut tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan enak buatan Hinata. Hal itu membuat yang lain agak kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Ng... Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Hinata apa sih?" tanya Ino yang kebetulan ikut makan siang bersama tim Sasuke.

Ino bukanlah Ino yang dulu lagi. Ia tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi hatinya. Dan tentunya memberikan kepastian.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Mau dibilang teman, masa iya teman mau membuatkanmu makan siang hampir setiap hari dan menyempatkan waktunya yang padat untuk menemuimu di dekat danau.

Sepasang kekasih? Tapi kan tidak–ralat-belum ada pengakuan cinta di antara mereka berdua. Jadi bingung sendiri dengan hubungan ini.

Mereka memang bertambah dekat. Bahkan Hinata tidak lagi memanggil nama marga Sasuke. Mereka pun mulai saling terbuka satu sama lain. Mereka sering menceritakan pengalaman mereka, masalah yang mereka alami, bahkan Hinata menceritakan cintanya dulu pada Naruto. Jadi..?

It's complicated. Ugh..

"Kau harus bergerak cepat Sasuke-kun. Kudengar ada tradisi perjodohan dalam klan Hyuuga. Neji pernah cerita. Katanya kalau seorang gadis belum memiliki hubungan asmara dengan seorang pria pun, minimal mempunyai kekasih, dalam usia 19 tahun, maka akan dijodohkan.. Bulan depan Hinata sudah berusia 19 tahun loh.." kata Ino menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Ia tampak memikirkan kata-kata Ino barusan. Kalau Hinata dijodohkan, maka ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Dan ia juga yakin, Hinata tak akan bahagia bila dijodohkan.

"Wahh.. gawat... Hinata-nee kan belum tentu suka sama laki-laki yang dijodohkan itu.." kata Moegi dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Kasihan yah... Seandainya ada pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan ini," kata Ino ikut-ikutan lebay.

Sasuke masih terdiam menatapi isi kotak bentonya yang sisa seperempat.

'Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai bulan desember. Aku harus mengungkapkannya secepatnya.'

* * *

><p>Hinata sedang duduk di pinggir danau sambil menenggelamkan kaki mungilnya kedalam air. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya terpejam menikmati suasana sore yang hangat. Ia merasa lelah hari ini. Ia harus bolak-balik memeriksa hutan yang akan digunakan saat ujian nanti untuk memastikan bahwa hutan itu cukup aman.<p>

"Sudah lama?" kata seseorang berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena merasakan hawa panas di telinganya. Dengan segera ia menoleh.

"S..Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata dengan suara dibuat sekesal mungkin. Namun seseorang yang merupakan Sasuke itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"A..Aku sudah dari tadi di sini." kata Hinata masih pura-pura kesal.

"Maaf. Tadi ada yang harus kukerjakan dulu." kata Sasuke seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

Sasuke membuka sepatu ninjanya dan menggulung celana panjangnya sampai lutut. Setelah itu ia ikut merendam kakinya di air.

Hinata mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di dalam air. Sesekali Sasuke iseng menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Hinata di dalam air. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak-anak.

"Sasuke-kun, b..bagaimana masakanku tadi?" tanya Hinata buka suara. Sasuke memandang matahari di depannya yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Hm.. Lumayan. Cuma porsinya kurang," kata Sasuke datar.

"M..masih kurang?"

"Hn,"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Hinata kan sudah memberikan porsi besar. Seberapa besar kah perut Sasuke dalam menampung makanan ? Kenapa masih kurang? Apa ia berbagi dengan anggota timnya?

"Aku kurang puas bila porsinya hanya segitu. Aku mau yang lebih banyak!" kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melirik Hinata.

"Kau bisa gendut, S..Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

Hinata mulai membayangkan Sasuke dengan badan seukuran Chouji. Kemudian Hinata tertawa .

Suara tawa Hinata terdengar lembut di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan imajinasinya. Hinata dari jarak dekat tampak lebih manis.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke membuyarkan khayalan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya memerah karena jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke hanya sekian sentimeter. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"S..Sasuke-k..kun..." kata Hinata pelan.

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih cantik dari dekat," kata Sasuke lirih.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah mendengar pujian Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa diam merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menatap lurus mata lavender Hinata. Ia begitu menikmati waktu yang seakan berjalan lebih lambat.

"Aku.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "..mencintaimu." kata Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke saat mengatakannya. Mata lavender Hinata yang lebar makin melebar. Wajahnya? jangan tanya, sudah semerah sambal terasi buatan mamanya Author.

"S..Sasuke-kun... b..be..benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia tampak tak percaya. Ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Ada tempat yang ditempati Sasuke di hatinya. Tapi Hinata masih bimbang.

Melihat adanya keraguan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Hinata, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sasuke kembali menatap mata Hinata.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah atas nama klan Uchiha.. Aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata..." kata Sasuke tegas menatap mata lavender Hinata. Berusaha meyakinkan Hinata atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata melihat kesungguhan di mata hitam kelam milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Matanya mulai memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu mengetahui kalau masih ada orang yang mencintainya. Ia terharu karena ternyata dunia percintaannya tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis untuk hal percintaan. Aku dulu juga bukan orang baik. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku berkata jujur tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Tolong percaya padaku!" kata Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam seolah kehilangan suaranya.

"Bantu aku mengubah diriku menjadi yang lebih baik. Di saat aku ragu, kuingin kau lah yang meyakinkanku. Di saat aku senang dan sedih, kau-lah yang di sampingku. Di saat aku lemah, kau lah yang menguatkanku..."

"...aku ingin kau lah yang mengucapkan 'Okaeri' saat aku pulang ke rumah. Kau lah yang memasakkanku. Kau lah orang yang terakhir kulihat saat ingin tidur, dan kau lah yang pertama kali ku lihat saat bangun. Kau lah yang membantuku mendirikan kembali klan Uchiha. Dan darimu lah aku mendapatkan putra-putri penerus klan Uchiha.."

Hinata terperangah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ini sama saja dengan...

Sasuke melamar Hinata.

Wajah Hinata tak bisa lebih merah lagi. Kini ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan.

"Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau mengganti marga-mu menjadi Uchiha dan menemani hidupku?" kata Sasuke menunjukkan cincin emas putih dengan permata sewarna mata Hinata di tengahnya. Di sekitar permata itu melingkar ulir-ulir yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa membingkai permata itu. Cincin sederhana, namun begitu berarti.

"S..Sas..Sasuke-kun..hiks.. m..melam..mar k..ku?" tanya Hinata lirih. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang mengalir turun dari matanya.

Sasuke menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah itu merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Jadi, jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Setelah merasa tenang, Hinata kembali membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin gugup.

Ia takut Hinata masih mencintai Naruto dan menolak lamarannya.  
>'Kami-sama... Kumohon...' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas.<p>

"A..Aku.."

Sasuke menahan nafasnya begitu kata pertama meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"T..tidak bisa.."

Bahu tegap Sasuke, menurun lemas. Wajahnya menggambarkan kekecewaan. Tangannya yang tadi merangkum wajah Hinata jatuh lemas. Hancur sudah harapannya. Ia ditolak cinta pertamanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, PATAH HATI.

"..menolakmu"

Kata terakhir Hinata terdengar seperti nyanyian burung di pagi hari. Mata Sasuke yang selalu menatap tajam kini melebar tanda terkejut bercampur senang. Harapan yang tadinya hancur seperti digilas bulldozer(?) kini kembali utuh. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Matanya kembali berair.  
>"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata dengan mantap.<p>

Tanpa ada persiapan, Hinata langsung menerima pelukan erat dari Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan malu-malu ia juga membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." bisik Sasuke di tengah pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya tapi tidak memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke malah sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Seakan mengerti, Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Dan...

...bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman lembut, hangat, dan penuh cinta. Matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke peraduannya menjadi saksi mereka. Mereka begitu menikmati waktu dimana bibir mereka saling beradu. Hingga saat dimana mereka menyadari kalau pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka semakin menipis. Dengan berat hati mereka melepaskan bibir mereka yang bertaut.

"Segeralah menghadap pada Otou-sama..." kata Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang berada di pipi-nya, kemudian mendekatkan ke bibirnya. Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Hinata. Hinata kembali merona hebat.

"Baiklah.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

_**~TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sebenarnya author udah pengen namatin fict abal-abal ini. Tapi kalau ditamatin di chapter ini, berarti publishnya lebih lama lagi –alasanmati-. Maafkan author kalo chapter ini yang paling juelek gak ketulungan...**

**Zee juga mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fict saya gak update-update. Alasan pertama, sibuk **_**#soksibuk**_**. Kedua, inspirasi tak datang-datang padaku **_**#alasantakbermutu**_**. Ketiga, MOOD LAGI JELEK..**

**Author mohon kritik dan sarannya. Author juga mohon, koreksi typo-typo di chapter ini dan kasih tahu ke Zee gimana yang benarnya. Zee pengen banget jadiin bahan pembelajaran **_**#alah...**_

**Kalau review, author belum bisa balas sekarang. Mungkin nanti. NANTI.. author juga gak tau kapan nantinya. Hehehe.**

**Otre deh.. review yah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AISHITERU HINATA**

**chap 6**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : SasuZee *gak lah...* SasuHina dong...

Rating : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo segunung, OOC, Canon, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini.

Genre : Romance

Sejak sejam yang lalu, Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin sambil menghela nafas dan sesekali mengucapkan huruf-huruf vokal dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Ia juga sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas.

Ia menarik nafas, dan...

"AAA...IIII...UUU...EEE...OOO..."

Alis Sasuke sedikit menukik mendengar suara yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Sasuke tetap menatap lekat pantulan bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan bagian dalam mulutnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya kembali saat tidak menemukan sesuatu yang salah dengan bagian dalam mulutnya.

Ia menarik nafas lagi, dan kembali mencoba melafalkan huruf-huruf vokal yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan.

"AAA...IIII...UUU...EEE...OOO..."

Dan ia kembali menggerutu sambil meremas rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sedari tadi, sama berantakannya dengan penampilannya saat ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan kali ini.

Wow, pemandangan yang sangat langkah. Tidak biasanya Sasuke melakukan hal yang mungkin menurut kalian adalah hal konyol.

Hey, anak TK pun tahu bagaimana melafalkan ke-5 huruf vokal tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

"Kenapa terdengar aneh? Bagaimana Hyuuga Hiashi dapat mendengar ucapanku dengan jelas nanti?" ucapnya kesal.

Oh.. ternyata ia sedang latihan artikulasi agar dapat mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan izin mempersunting Hinata dengan jelas, saat menemui sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga sekaligus ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Singkatnya, latihan menghadapi calon mertua.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, suara Sasuke terkesan dingin, datar, menyeramkan. Gaya bahasanya pun 'to the point', terkesan memerintah, dan menusuk.

Masa iya, dia mengahadap Hyuuga Hiashi dengan nada suara seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia dikira ingin membunuh putri Hyuuga dengan kedok menikahinya, demi menghancurkan klan Hyuuga.

Sungguh, tidak terlintas sedikit pun di pikiran Sasuke untuk membunuh Hinata. Ia bahkan lebih sayang Hinata daripada nyawa-nya.

Ia menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya tadi. Sekarang ia memikirkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan nanti di depan pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

Mulai menghembuskan nafas, menatap cermin di hadapannya dengan serius, berdehem pelan, dan..

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, maksud kedatangan saya ke Mansion Hyuuga adalah untuk meminta_" ia menghentikan kalimatnya, "Apa? Uchiha tak akan pernah meminta-minta."

Ya Tuhan, ia masih mempertahankan sifat gengsi yang diwariskan dari Uchiha-Uchiha terdahulu, di saat ia akan menghadap ayah gadis pujaannya.

Oh ayolah, setidaknya singkirkan dulu penyakit(?) gengsi-mu itu saat menghadapi Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dasar Uchiha.

Ia kembali serius dan tampak sedang berpikir. Kemudian tersenyum kecil saat menemukan apa yang sedaritadi ia cari di dalam pikirannya.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, maksud kedatangan saya adalah ingin meminang putri sulung anda, Hyuuga Hinata." Ia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Oh ya? Tentu saja aku menerimamu dengan senang hati. Aku sangat senang memiliki menantu seperti dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke dengan suara diberat-beratkan, terkesan seperti suara ke-bapak-an.

Sasuke terdiam. Mimik wajahnya yang tadi serius dan berani, berubah menjadi mimik yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Menantu sepertiku, heh?" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia tersenyum miris. Ujung jarinya menyentuh cermin di hadapannya.  
>"Mantan nukenin? Mantan penghianat?"<p>

Otaknya kembali memutar memori saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Konoha, mengikuti Orochimaru, membunuhnya, membunuh Itachi, merencanakan menghancurkan Konoha karena dendam dan asutan Uchiha Madara.

Demi Tuhan, ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dan labil saat itu. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dan memutuskan mengikuti jalan sesat yang membawanya ke bagian tergelap kehidupan.

'Balas dendam? Memangnya apa yang aku dapatkan setelah balas dendam? Hidupku akan tetap kelam. Tidak ada perubahan selain semakin banyak masalah yang timbul. Bodoh.'

Sekarang ia melihat wajah Hyuuga Hiashi di cermin, sedang memandang remeh ke arahnya.

"Siapa orang tua bodoh yang ingin menjadikanmu menantu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kepercayaan diri Sasuke yang tadinya setinggi langit, sekarang terhempas ke bumi.  
>Apakah ia salah karena mencintai Hinata?<br>Apakah mantan penghianat sepertinya pantas mendapatkan sang Putri Hyuuga?

Mungkin bila ia berada di posisi Hyuuga Hiashi, ia akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk menerima lamaran mantan penghianat desa. Terlebih lagi anakmu adalah seorang putri yang kelak akan menjadi penerus klan.

"TEME..."

Suara cempreng dari luar membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Hyuuga Hiashi, yang menurutnya kemungkinan besar akan menolak lamarannya.

Sasuke jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Mungkin ia harus melupakan sejenak hal yang dapat dengan sukses menjatuhkan kepercayaaan dirinya tersebut.

Ia membuka pintu. Dan benar saja, di sana berdiri makhluk berambut kuning jabrik.

"Persediaan ramen instan di rumah-ku habis. Dompetku sedang kosong. Sakura-chan sedang sibuk di rumah sakit. Boleh 'kan aku numpang makan siang?" kata Naruto sebelum ditanya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam dengan nada malas. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak akan pergi meskipun Sasuke menolak kedatangannya.

Dan sekarang mereka ada di dapur.

Tadi pagi, sebelum Hinata pergi untuk melaksanakan misi, ia mampir ke kediaman Sasuke dan membawa makanan yang tinggal dipanaskan untuk makan pagi dan siang Sasuke. Hinata juga membawakan beberapa sayuran, buah, dan juice.

"Wah, tidak biasanya ada makanan enak di rumah-mu." Kata Naruto bersiap menyantap makanan yang telah dipanaskan Sasuke.

"Hinata yang membawakannya."

"Pantas enak." Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan berbinar menatap makanan di hadapannya.

Sasuke memberikan deathglare-nya pada Naruto yang telah memasukkan makanan dalam mulutnya.

Naruto berusaha menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

"H..Hey, jangan cemburu begitu. Semua orang tahu kalau masakan Hinata enak." Kata Naruto tak ingin Sasuke salah sangka.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

'Hm, memang enak.' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Teme."

"..."

"Sasuke,"

"Hn."

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat sedang dipikirkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku merasa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Naruto memilih menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang memutar-mutar kunai dan sesekali terlihat melamun dan menghela nafas berat.

Usai makan siang tadi, mereka memang memutuskan untuk berlatih di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha. Sudah lama mereka tidak berlatih bersama.

Lagipula Naruto ingin melepas lelah dari kesibukannya menjadi Hokage. Setelah ujian Chunnin selesai, ia kembali disibukkan dengan beberapa desa kecil yang meminta bantuan tenaga para ninja Konoha.

Dan oleh karena itu, Hinata kembali dikirim untuk melaksanakan misi pagi tadi.

Kembali pada Sasuke yang hanya menoleh sekilas pada Naruto, kemudian melemparkan kunai-nya ke pohon besar beberapa meter di depannya.

Menancap dengan tepat di tengah titik yang tadi ia buat.

"Aku pendengar yang baik, loh." Naruto kembali buka suara saat Sasuke masih enggan berbicara.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Naruto terdiam. Mungkin Sasuke memang berniat memendam beban pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin memaksa. Sikap yang cukup aneh untuk seorang Naruto yang cerewet dan serba ingin tahu.

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara angin yang sesekali menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"Aku akan menghadap Hyuuga Hiashi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada serius. Matanya memandang awan yang bergerak lambat.

"Pemimpin klan Hyuuga?"

"Dan ayah Hinata," kata Sasuke menambahkan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih saja menatap awan. Sepertinya hobi Shikamaru tertular pada sahabat sekaligus rival-nya itu.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Apa Sasuke berbuat kesalahan pada Hinata sehingga ia harus menghadap dengan ayahanda gadis itu?

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak menyakiti Hinata, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto hanya nyengir canggung.

"Melamar." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas.

Mimik muka Naruto berubah antusias.

"Benarkah? Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar serius. Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke menetapkan wanita pilihannya. Aku turut senang." Kata Naruto semangat.

Ditengah-tengah ke-antusias-annya, Naruto memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Terus, apa masalahnya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menanyakan hal bodoh. Pria mana yang tidak tegang ketika akan menghadapi sang calon mertua.

Kini Sasuke menunduk dengan ekspresi datar. Kali ini ia tidak ingin mengejek sifat bodoh -atau mungkin polos?- Naruto yang masih saja melekat, meski ia sudah menjadi Hokage.

"Apa.. ayah Hinata akan merelakan Hinata untukku?" kata Sasuke ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku seorang mantan nukenin. Mantan penghianat desa yang telah membunuh kakaknya sendiri, dan sempat berencana menghancurkan desa Konoha."

Sekarang Naruto mengerti apa yang membebani pikiran Sasuke. Naruto memilih diam membiarkan Sasuke belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hinata. Dia seorang putri di klan Hyuuga. Dia cantik, baik, berhati selembut kapas." Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya kembali menatap awan sambil tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lembut. "Sedangkan aku, siapa aku?"

Sasuke tertawa miris mengingat keadaannya.

Seandainya klan Uchiha masih jaya, seandainya peristiwa pembantaian itu tidak ada, seandainya ia tetap di Konoha, seandainya ia tidak memperdulikan hasutan Orochimaru dan Uchiha Madara. Mungkin sekarang reputasinya masih bagus, dan catatan kriminalnya masih bersih.

"Kau... Bodoh." Naruto tertawa mengejek.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Kau sadar tidak, Uchiha itu klan yang kuat. Diperkuat dengan kekuatan mata Sharingan, dan kau satu-satunya anggota klan yang tersisa. Walaupun aku malas mengakuinya, kau itu hebat, bodoh. Kalau Hinata adalah Putri Hyuuga, kau adalah Pemimpin klan Uchiha. Kalian begitu serasi." Kata Naruto berusaha membangkitkan percaya diri Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau Hyuuga Hiashi meragukanmu dangan alasan kau mantan nukenin, buktikan padanya, dan kalau perlu buktikan pada seluruh Hyuuga, kalau kau seorang Uchiha yang hebat, lebih dari sekedar mantan penghianat desa yang ada di pikirannya. Buktikan kau pantas menjadi pendamping putri mereka. Kau pantas menjadikan Hinata sebagai Uchiha. Jangan biarkan dirimu diremehkan_"

"Kau pikir itu semua mudah? Kau berbicara seolah kau sudah mengalaminya." tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Kau pikir aku dihargai oleh seluruh orang tanpa melalui perjuangan berat, Hah?" bentak Naruto sambil berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Aku berlatih keras agar bisa diakui. Aku berusaha keras, membagi perhatianku antara menyelamatkan rakyat seluruh desa, menjaga Sakura, membawamu kembali ke Konoha, dan mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi. Aku berusaha bangkit saat aku gagal, berusaha membawamu kembali ke Konoha meski kau hampir membunuhku." Naruto berbicara dengan nada suara kesal.

"Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu mudah putus asa. Aku saja bisa. Masa kau tidak? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Kau Uchiha bukan, sih?" kata Naruto kembali terduduk. Ia terengah-engah setelah berbicara panjang lebar tadi.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, mulai membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau ia seorang yang pengecut. Berpikir gagal sebelum mencoba. Ini bukan dirinya. Setan apa yang telah merasuki jiwanya dan mencuri semua kepercayaan dirinya?

Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata kecewa. Ia tidak ingin membuat perasaannya menjadi sia-sia. Ia harus memperjuangkannya

"Kau benar." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis tapi memiliki arti.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat kepercayaan diri Sasuke mulai tumbuh lagi. Ia dapat melihat itu semua dari sorot mata kelam Uchiha terakhir itu.

Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karena Naruto datang di saat yang tepat. Datang saat ia membutuhkan motivator untuk membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Dan Sasuke semakin yakin akan kata-kata Naruto yang mengatakan kalau mereka mempunyai ikatan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo latihan menghadapi Hyuuga Hiashi." Kata Naruto membuat segel dengan jarinya.

'POOF'

Sekarang Naruto berubah menjadi duplikat Hyuuga Hiashi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu, Uchiha?" kata Naruto yang kini dalam wujud pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.."

Sebuah suara berat memanggil Sasuke dalam kegelapan. Sasuke menoleh kesana-kemari, tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Hanya kegelapan sepanjang mata memandang.

"Sasuke.." panggil suara itu lagi.

Suara berat, penuh wibawa, dingin, dan terkesan bijaksana.

Sasuke tidak asing dengan suara ini. Ia selalu mendengar suara ini. Tapi ia masih ragu. Suara ini selalu terdengar beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kemudian tidak pernah terdengar kembali.

Sasuke tetap mencari suara itu dalam kegelapan. Hingga ia menemui satu titik kecil yang bersinar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju titik yang ia yakini sebagai jalan keluar dari kegelapan.

Ia terus berlari hingga berhasil keluar dari kegelapan. Dan sekarang ia berada di...

Halaman belakang mansion Uchiha?  
>Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang bingung.<p>

'Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Saat sedang mengamati tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba mata kelamnya menangkap sebuah objek –lebih tepatnya sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik suara tadi. Suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tou-san?" kata Sasuke ragu. Sasuke berjalan menuju objek yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sasuke menatap punggung kekar dan tegas sosok itu. Ia melihat lambang Uchiha yang tergambar di bagian belakang baju sosok itu. Tapi ia tetap saja masih ragu dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sosok itu berbalik. Matanya yang serupa dengan Sasuke menatap Sasuke yang masih tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke berhenti di depannya dengan jarak satu setengah meter.

"Sasuke," Fugaku mendekat dan langsung membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "..anakku."

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia balas membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan erat. Ayah yang sangat ia rindukan. Fugaku menepuk punggung anak bungsunya itu. Mereka melepaskan pelukan penuh rindu itu.

"Kau sudah besar." Fugaku menepuk kepala Sasuke yang sekarang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya. Ia juga tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, membuat anak bungsuku sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa," kata Fugaku diiringi dengan ekspresi senang yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah miris.

"Aku sudah membuat banyak kesalahan," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan, bahkan terkesan berbisik.

"Aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan selama ini."

Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah yang murung. Ia mengerti maksud Fugaku. Ia jadi menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu labil dan gelap mata," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Sekali lagi Fugaku menepuk puncak kepala anak bungsunya itu, membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tegas sang ayah. Dan Sasuke melihat senyum hangat yang tersungging di bibir Fugaku.

Fugaku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Ditinggal oleh semua anggota klan, memperjuangkan hidupnya sendiri, mengalami tekanan yang sangat berat. Terlebih lagi usianya saat itu masih sangat belia.

"Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Perbaikilah kesalahanmu di masa kini, dan buatlah masa depanmu lebih berarti. Nasib klan Uchiha ada di tanganmu." Fugaku berucap dengan bijaksana.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Ya, dia yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan Uchiha. Dia lah pemimpin Uchiha saat ini. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Ia kini memikul tanggung jawab yang besar.

Fugaku mengajak Sasuke duduk di undakan teras belakang. Dalam hening, mereka begitu menikmati suasana asri di sekitar tempat itu.

Ia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan ia mendapati seorang wanita berwajah cantik tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"K..Kaa-san?" Sasuke dapat merasakan suaranya yang bergetar.

Wanita berambut biru tua itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum semakin lebar, hingga matanya menyipit. Uchiha Mikoto.

'Ya Tuhan, semua ini begitu mengejutkan.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berdiri. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk sosok wanita lembut itu. Fugaku juga ikut berdiri dan tersenyum menatap istri dan anak bungsunya yang sedang melepas rindu.

"Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke masih memeluk erat ibunya. Ia dapat merasakan ibunya mengelus lembut punggungnya yang bergetar sanking bahagianya.

"Kaa-san juga, Sasuke. Anak Kaa-san sekarang sudah sebesar ini," Mikoto tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Naluri seorang ibu yang menyebabkannya.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkum wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh menelusuri pipi mulusnya.

"Maafkan kami yang meninggalkanmu." Kata Mikoto dengan suara yang bergetar. Sasuke mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak air mata sang ibu dan kembali memeluknya.

"Hey, sepertinya aku dilupakan."

Satu lagi sosok yang muncul di tengah reuni keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki garis samar yang melintang di kedua pipinya, serupa milik Fugaku.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dari sang ibu dengan lembut dan beralih pada sosok pemuda yang sedang tersenyum mengejek itu.

"Nii-san no baka." Sasuke langsung menubruk badan pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke juga memukul perutnya ditengah pelukan erat itu.

"Auw... Kau adik yang durhaka." Itachi meringis pelan diselingi tawa. Tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan adik satu-satunya itu.

Bagaimanapun, mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Sedangkan ayah dan ibu mereka saling berangkulan dan tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka.

Suasana hangat dalam keluarga tercipta kembali pada saat itu. Sasuke merasa lengkap saat itu. Dimana ada ayah, ada ibu, ada kakaknya.

Sasuke merasa kembali ke waktu ia masih kanak-kanak. Itachi yang masih jahil menyentil jidatnya. Ibunya yang masih tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah putranya, dan ayahnya yang masih irit bicara tapi sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Kini mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion. Berbincang ringan dan sesekali Sasuke berbagi cerita.

Hal yang sangat langkah mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar.

"Hey Sasuke, aku tahu kalau kau melamar seorang gadis Hyuuga." Itachi mulai menggoda adiknya.

Seketika warna merah samar nampak di pipi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari sorot mata Itachi. Itachi mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Mikoto yang duduk di seberang Sasukesambil tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan Fugaku yang duduk di sebelah kanan Mikoto dan berseberangan dengan Itachi, menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke menatap satu persatu anggota keluarga. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, mengumpulkan keyakinannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara tegas. Tidak ada keraguan dari nada suaranya.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi mengetahui hal itu. Mereka semua tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Yakinkan ayahnya, kalau perkataanmu tadi benar. Seorang ayah menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dan kami percaya, kau lah yang terbaik," Fugaku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan kami." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Baik." Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Buat ia merasa aman bersamamu. Dan buat ia mempercayakan dirinya padamu. Lindungi dia. Wanita suka dilindungi." Mikoto ikut memberikan nasihat pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan nasihat apa-apa. Tapi, lakukan lah hal yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan." Kali ini Itachi yang berbicara.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Kau memang anak Tou-san." Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bangga.

Kalimat itu... Kalimat singkat yang sangat didambakan Sasuke dari dulu.

"Sasuke, waktu kami tidak lama. Kami hanya ingin membantumu saat kau sangat memerlukan kami. Dan sekarang tugas kami sudah selesai." Mikoto memandang lembut putra bungsunya.

Sasuke bingung dengan kalimat ibunya. Ia menatap Fugaku dan Itachi untuk meminta penjelasan. Itachi menghela nafas sambil menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Kami harus kembali ke tempat kami, Sasuke. Dan kau juga harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi percayalah, kami akan selalu melihatmu dari tempat kami berada. Dan suatu saat nanti, kita akan berkumpul kembali."

Sasuke terdiam. Ini yang sangat ia tidak inginkan. Keluarganya akan meninggalkannya kembali.

"Hidupmu harus berlanjut, Sasuke." Fugaku berkata dengan bijaksana.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku memang harus melanjutkan hidupku. Aku akan mengembalikan kejayaan Uchiha." Mereka semua berdiri. Sasuke memeluk satu persatu anggota keluarganya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik," kata Fugaku menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kami akan merindukanmu," kata Mikoto mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah, Sasuke. Jaga mataku baik-baik!" kini Itachi yang memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dan seketika sekitarnya kembali gelap. Sasuke menutup matanya cukup lama.

Hingga ia kembali membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk memperbaiki penglihatannya.

Dan satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah siap."

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga, terus melompat dari pohon ke pohon sebelum berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konoha, menyusul teman team-nya yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

Kiba memasang wajah lelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, perjalanan pulang ke desa memakan waktu satu malam, dan mereka tiba pukul tengah hari saat matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya.

Berbeda dengan Kiba, Shino tetap memasang wajah datar meskipun keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kiba. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya yang berbeda kepribadian itu.

"Aku ingin langsung istirahat saja," kata Kiba sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Hey, kita harus segera melapor pada Hokage dulu!" Shino langsung berjalan mendahului dua temannya yang lain.

Kiba mendengus kesal dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan memelas. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia sebenarnya kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Shino memang benar.

"Shino-kun benar. Kita harus melapor pada Hokage-sama." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan dengan halus. Kiba akhirnya mengikuti kemauan teman team-nya.

Mereka melewati pos penjaga gerbang Konoha, menyapa singkat ninja penjaga, dan kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam desa.

Namun, belum cukup sepuluh langkah mereka meninggalkan pos penjaga, sebuah suara memekakkan telinga menghentikan langkah mereka.

"HINATA-NEE..."

Tampak dari jauh seorang gadis berambut cokelat berlari kearah mereka.

"Hanabi?" Hinata bisa langsung mengenali siapa gadis itu.

Shino menatap Hinata dari balik kacamata hitamnya, meminta penjelasan kegegeran adiknya itu. Sedangkan Kiba mendesah malas karena jam istirahatnya kembali tertunda.

"Hosh...hosh...Nee- hosh.. san.." ucap Hanabi tidak jelas begitu tiba di hadapan kakaknya. "Tou-san.. Uchiha.. Sharingan.. Byakugan.. Jurus mematikan.. Hancur_"

"Tenang dulu," pinta Hinata dengan halus. Meskipun ia sangat ingin tahu apa maksud adiknya, tapi bagaimanaia bisa mengarti kalau Hanabi bicara dengan kata yang tidak beraturan?

Hanabi menuruti kakaknya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Hinata saat Hanabi bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

Hanabi menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian..

"Uchiha, tadi pagi datang ke mansion_"

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata memotong kalimat adiknya.

"Siapa lagi?" ucap Hanabi dengan gemas. Hinata mengangguk, mengizinkan Hanabi melanjutkan penjelasannya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Ia menghadap Tou-san. Dia melamarmu di depan Tou-san_"

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Hinata menyela. Kali ini diikuti tampang syok.

Ia belum pernah membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada ayahnya. Ia juga tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Sasuke menghadap ayahnya. Jadi ia tidak punya antisipasi apa-apa.

"Dengar dulu!" bentak Hanabi kesal. "Tou-san meremehkannya dengan berbagai alasan. Dan Uchiha itu mengatakan kalau ia dapat membuktikan, kalau semua penilaian Tou-san itu salah."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka bertarung hebat sejak tadi. Nee-san tahu? Lapangan latihan Hyuuga hancur akibat pertarungan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua terluka parah. Dan dua-duanya tidak mau mengalah." Hanabi mulai panik kembali.

Mata Hinata terbelalak sempurna. Kiba bahkan kehilangan wajah mengantuknya. Shino masih diam tidak berkutik.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hinata.. Cepat kau lerai pertarungan mereka, sebelum mereka mati. Semua tahu kalau kekuatan mereka luar biasa kuat. Sharingan... Byakugan.. Argh.. CEPAT HINATA..." ucap Kiba ikut-ikutan panik.

Hinata dan Hanabi pun berlari menuju mansion Hyuuga dengan cepat.

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Kedua tubuh laki-laki berbeda marga dan usia, terlempar dengan arah yang berlawanan sebelum terhempas di atas tanah yang keras.

Laki-laki yang berambut hitam kebiruan berusaha berdiri tegap kembali. Begitu pula laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang tampak lebih dewasa.

Ketika keduanya kembali berdiri tegap, mata mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Merah bertemu Putih. Sharingan bertemu Byakugan. Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Ya, kedua laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Keadaan di sekeliling mereka sudah tidak karuan. Beberapa pohon tumbang, tanah berlubang dimana-mana, dan tembok yang mengelilingi tempat itu retak, bahkan ada yang roboh.

"Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu, Uchiha. Atau hanya sampai di sini, kekuatan mantan Nukenin yang telah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri?" kata Hiashi dengan nada mengejek. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuh tegapnya yang kini penuh dengan luka.

"Anda tidak mengerti dengan akar permasalahnnya,"ucap Sasuke tenang sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Keadaan tubuhnya tidak jauh beda dengan Hiashi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin lihat, sejauh mana kekuatanmu." ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Akan aku buktikan."

Dan jurus mereka kembali beradu sama lain dengan mata yang masih mengaktifkan jurus andalan mereka.

Hiashi kembali menyiapkan pukulan yang akan menyerang kembali organ penting di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali menyiapkan chidori yang akan diarahkan ke tubuh Hiashi.

Mereka tahu, cakra mereka akan segera habis, dan jurus yang akan mereka gunakan adalah jurus terakhir.

Keduanya berlari menuju lawan mereka dengan jurus yang sudah siap di tangan masing-masing. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran mereka. Menumbangkan lawan.

Setelah jarak yang pas, keduanya telah siap menyerang, dan...

"HENTIKAN...!"

Gerakan mereka terhenti. Tepat sebelum chidori di tangan Sasuke menyentuh dada Hiashi, dan sebelum dua jari kokoh Hiashi yang telah dialiri cakra kuat menyentuh leher Sasuke.

Suara jeritan histeris yang berasal dari gadis bersurai indigo mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Terlebih lagi, terdengar suara isak tangis dari gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan aliran cakra di tangan masing-masing menghilang. Mata mereka pun kembali normal.

Tinggal lah mereka berdua yang berdiri kaku tanpa mengubah posisi. Mereka sangat mengetahui siapa yang berteriak dan menangis tadi. Gadis yang sangat mereka sayangi. Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata dan Hanabi masih berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Hiashi dan Sasuke terpaku. Tangan Sasuke dan Hiashi yang tadinya siap melancarkan jurus, terkulai lemas. Dan tak lama, tubuh keduanya tumbang ke atas tanah.

Dengan sigap Hinata dan Hanabi berlari ke arah kedua laki-laki itu. Hanabi meraih tubuh Hiashi dan Hinata meraih tubuh Sasuke. Ternyata kedua laki-laki itu hampir hilang kesadaran.

"Aku akan membawa Tou-san ke mansion dan memanggil dokter. Nee-san bawa Uchiha-san ke rumah sakit saja. Untuk saat ini, aku khawatir para Hyuuga lain mencelakainya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan menuruti perkataan Hanabi. Air mata masih saja mengalir. Ia segara membopong tubuh Sasuke yang lemah menuju rumah sakit umum Konoha.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa begitu jauh dibanding jarak sebenarnya. Detambah lagi Hinata merasa kewalahan, karena ia harus membopong tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih berat dari tubuhnya.

Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke,"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Zee mau curhat...**

**Oke, di chapter lalu Zee bilang, kalau fict ini udah mau tamat. Sebenarnya mau di tamatin di chapter ini. Tapi karena terlalu panjang, jadi dipotong. Zee minta maaf banget banget. Lagipula saya ingin meminta saran para reader yang cantik dan (kalo ada) yang ganteng, tentang ending-nya di chapter depan.**

**Zee sekali minta maaf, kalo fict ini masih mengecawakan para reader. Dan juga kalau waktu update-nya termasuk lama. Saya menerima flame kok. Tapi jangan sampe dikata-katain yah... Paling tidak beri saya solusi dari kesalahan-kesalahan saya. Soalnya saya orangnya cepet drop. dan Typo saya juga dikritik yah...**

**Aduh, Zee banyak banget maunya.**

**Oke, untuk fict yang lain, Zee juga mohon masukannya. Soalnya otak saya kadang -bahkan sering- lambat dalam menghasilkan ide cerita.**

**Dan Zee minta maaf lagi (banyak banget minta maafnya), kalau Zee gak bisa balas review, dikarenakan kesalhan-kesalahan teknis(?). Tapi sumpah, Zee senang sekali lihat review yang banyak. Padahal fict Zee abal bgt. **

**Arigatou... Thank you... Syukron... Terima Kasih...**

**Review lagi yah...**


End file.
